


Echo dawnej przygody

by oEllenao



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3002 T.E., Bilbo i elfowie, Dodatków do WP też, Gen, Miniaturka, ale Hobbita też zaznaczyłam, bo jego też się tekst trochę tyczy, do WP, i inni - Freeform, jak zwykle do książek, mroczne czasy, nigdy nie mów nigdy, po przyjęciu urodzinowym Bilba, podarunek, wpływ Pierścienia, wpływ jasnej strony mocy, wzmiankowany Elrond, z kanonem za rączkę
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oEllenao/pseuds/oEllenao
Summary: Dla Melci (Meluzyny). 
Z dobre dwa miesiące temu (?) poprosiła o fika, prompt brzmiał: Thranduil. No to jest, Melko. Przepraszam, że tak późno wzięłam się za pisanie (dopiero przez ostatnie parę dni grzebałam przy notatkach, planach, no, ogólnie przy szkielecie tego fika, napisało się w dwa dni, więc mnie bij, Melciu, jeśli jakościowo cię ta miniaturka rozczaruje i śmiało składaj reklamację!).Zastanawiałam się, gdzież teraz kochanego króla wcisnąć, gdzie miał prawo bytu, z kim? Zrobiłam sobie listę jego przyjaciół i cóż, jego elfowie plus rodzina - już u mnie byli, Gandalf - był, Bard - też był. Kogo nie było? Bilba!Więc pora u mnie na Bilba (Eru kochany, następny debiut z hobbitem, ale tym razem sam mości Bilbo, Eru, co za wyzwanie!).I wybacz, Melciu, ale pan Baggins zabrał sporo miejsca Thranduilowi (nad czym sama ubolewam!), twój prompt co prawda brzmiał tylko "Thranduil", ale pewnie miałaś nadzieję/ochotę na coś typowo o nim? (pamiętaj: reklamacja!).
Dodatkowa inspiracja? Cytaty:
[Bilbo w Rivendell, WP]: „(…) dotarłem tutaj – mówił – a odpocząwszy chwilę, w towarzystwie krasnoludów udałem się do Dale. Była to już moja ostatnia podróż, żadnej następnej nie podejmę”.[Thranduil, Hobbit]: „Przyjmuję od ciebie ten dar, o Bilbo Szczodry! - z powagą rzekł król – i mianuję cię przyjacielem elfów. Oby cień twój nigdy się nie skurczył (...)”.
Król w nastroju raczej tym z zakończenia Hobbita, kiedy się żegnał z innymi. Bilbo w nastroju mieszanym. Rok 3002 Trzeciej Ery (przy okazji musiałam o czymś tam wspomnieć, o paru cosiach nawet - przepraszam ;)). 
Miłej lektury, tradycyjnie :) Przy okazji dziękuję raz jeszcze wszystkim (zalogowanym i anonimkom) za dotychczasowy odzew (kudosy, komentarze, pogaduszki, wasze rzucanie promptów do kanonu itd.). Dziękuję! ;* Wdzięczna wam Ell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meluzyna](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meluzyna).



> Dla Melci (Meluzyny). 
> 
> Z dobre dwa miesiące temu (?) poprosiła o fika, prompt brzmiał: Thranduil. No to jest, Melko. Przepraszam, że tak późno wzięłam się za pisanie (dopiero przez ostatnie parę dni grzebałam przy notatkach, planach, no, ogólnie przy szkielecie tego fika, napisało się w dwa dni, więc mnie bij, Melciu, jeśli jakościowo cię ta miniaturka rozczaruje i śmiało składaj reklamację!).  
> Zastanawiałam się, gdzież teraz kochanego króla wcisnąć, gdzie miał prawo bytu, z kim? Zrobiłam sobie listę jego przyjaciół i cóż, jego elfowie plus rodzina - już u mnie byli, Gandalf - był, Bard - też był. Kogo nie było? Bilba!  
> Więc pora u mnie na Bilba (Eru kochany, następny debiut z hobbitem, ale tym razem sam mości Bilbo, Eru, co za wyzwanie!).  
> I wybacz, Melciu, ale pan Baggins zabrał sporo miejsca Thranduilowi (nad czym sama ubolewam!), twój prompt co prawda brzmiał tylko "Thranduil", ale pewnie miałaś nadzieję/ochotę na coś typowo o nim? (pamiętaj: reklamacja!).
> 
> Dodatkowa inspiracja? Cytaty:
> 
> [Bilbo w Rivendell, WP]: „(…) dotarłem tutaj – mówił – a odpocząwszy chwilę, w towarzystwie krasnoludów udałem się do Dale. Była to już moja ostatnia podróż, żadnej następnej nie podejmę”.  
> [Thranduil, Hobbit]: „Przyjmuję od ciebie ten dar, o Bilbo Szczodry! - z powagą rzekł król – i mianuję cię przyjacielem elfów. Oby cień twój nigdy się nie skurczył (...)”.
> 
> Król w nastroju raczej tym z zakończenia Hobbita, kiedy się żegnał z innymi. Bilbo w nastroju mieszanym. Rok 3002 Trzeciej Ery (przy okazji musiałam o czymś tam wspomnieć, o paru cosiach nawet - przepraszam ;)). 
> 
> Miłej lektury, tradycyjnie :) Przy okazji dziękuję raz jeszcze wszystkim (zalogowanym i anonimkom) za dotychczasowy odzew (kudosy, komentarze, pogaduszki, wasze rzucanie promptów do kanonu itd.). Dziękuję! ;* Wdzięczna wam Ell.

 

Kiedy Bilbo Baggins opuścił Shire i w końcu dotarł do Rivendell (wszak często zbaczał z Gościńca), radość Elronda nie miała granic. Elrond bowiem wiedział – swym tajemnym sposobem, jak nazywał jego zdolności Bilbo – o wędrówce hobbita i słusznie przeczuwał, że ten będzie zmierzał (czy też stopy same go poniosą) ku elfiej dolinie. Martwił się jednak Mistrz Elrond wydłużającym się wyczekiwaniem. „Nawet starszy, znużony hobbit nie szedłby tak długo” – zastanawiali się elfowie w Ostatnim Przyjaznym Domu. „A jeśli coś złego przydarzyło się na jego drodze? Podróżowanie Gościńcem nie należy do bezpiecznych”. „Przecież mieli z nim być krasnoludowie!”. „Lecz mogli się rozstać i pójść w swoją stronę”.  
Zaniepokojony Elrond postanowił czym prędzej wysłać zwiadowców, aby odszukali hobbita – i już zdążył im wydać polecenia (choć Elrond, jak sam kiedyś rzekł, bardziej radził niż rządził), gdy oto w Ostatnim Przyjaznym Domu nastało poruszenie, otwarto drzwi i wśród swoich elfów Elrond dostrzegł tego, którego tak oczekiwali.  
– Witajcie! Witajcie! – zawołał radośnie Bilbo, wymachując dziarsko podróżnym kosturem. – Witaj i ty, Mistrzu Elrondzie! W końcu znów się spotykamy – cóż za szczęście w tych niezbyt szczęśliwych czasach!  
Elrond pozdrowił gościa w śpiewnym języku elfów, a niektórzy z jego domowników ukłonili się grzecznie. Tymczasem Bilbo, od dawna czując się w domu elfów jak u siebie, postawił kostur w kącie komnaty i zdjął stary spłowiały płaszcz, który także wylądował w kąciku (po uprzednim starannym złożeniu). To samo stało się z podróżnym tobołkiem (miecz jednak hobbit pozostawił u pasa, fajki zaś nie miał, gdyż od dłuższego czasu w ogóle nie palił). „No, tu nikomu nie będą zawadzać” – mruknął Bilbo, po czym zadowolony klasnął w ręce, poprawił znoszoną kamizelkę i odwrócił się w stronę ni to rozbawionych, ni to zdumionych elfów. Uśmiechnął się do nich z całą serdecznością, dwornie się pokłonił, a potem nagle podskoczył, bo o czymś sobie przypomniał.  
– Ależ u was dzisiaj zamieszanie! Doprawdy, dawno nie widziałem tylu rozbieganych i nerwowych elfów. Czyżby jakieś nowe troski? Och, ale kto ich nie ma! Cóż, za chwilkę zapewne mi opowiecie, ale, ale! Przez to całe zamieszanie zapomniałem wam powiedzieć! Poczciwi krasnoludowie zawędrowali do was wraz ze mną. Trzech krasnoludów, gwoli ścisłości. Powinni już stać za drzwiami. Lindirze, czy byłbyś uprzejmy to sprawdzić?  
  
Tak to ponowne spotkanie wyglądało. Co się zaś tyczy Bilba – o, ten zdecydowanie odmłodniał w towarzystwie elfów! Wciąż, co prawda, nie uporał się z tęsknotą za Pierścieniem i z troską o Froda oraz inne ważne dla niego sprawy, jednak wydobrzał na tyle, że wszystkim wokół zdawał się tym samym hobbitem, którego poznali dawno już temu. Tak więc Bilbo cieszył się ze znamienitego towarzystwa, z pysznego jedzenia i wesołej muzyki, którą elfowie dobrali podług jego gustu.  
Przyjaciele często rozmawiali o sprawach ważnych oraz tych z pozoru nieistotnych i wymieniali się opowieściami i nowinami ze swoich stron. Dużo też odpoczywali, wsłuchani w szepty wodospadów. Jednak tydzień nie zdążył minąć, gdy, ku zdumieniu Elronda i jego elfów, Bilbo i krasnoludowie poczęli zbierać się do dalszej podróży. Na nic się zdały prośby i rady Elronda, by zostali w bezpiecznym Domu.  
– Nie martw się, Mistrzu! – machnął ręką Bilbo; w oczach zabłysły mu iskierki. – Najwyżej zrobię użytek ze starego miecza. Znów!  
Mrugnął do krasnoludów.  
– I znowuż będę musiał wybawiać moją kompanię z opresji!  
To powiedziawszy, Bilbo pożegnał się z elfami, kłaniając się z gracją i zapewniając, że wróci do nich jak najprędzej. „Wrócę, pewnie, że wrócę!”. „Tak, tak, możecie po mnie wysłać zwiadowców!”. „Muszę, Elrondzie, muszę jeszcze raz pójść ścieżką dawnej przygody! Nie dam rady ponownie wszystkiego zobaczyć, ale chcę dojść chociaż do Dale – tam mam jeszcze szansę spotkać Balina”.  
  
Balina jednak nie było w Dale i, jak powiedziano tam Bilbowi oraz jego kompanom (którzy wiedzieli o Balinowej wyprawie do Morii, a jakże!, lecz wciąż pokładali nadzieję w jego powrót), „w Ereborze także go nie zastaną i kto wie – być może już nigdy nie ujrzą go na oczy”. W takiej sytuacji Bilbo postanowił wrócić do domu Elronda. Uległ jednak namowom krasnoludów, by odpoczął sobie w Dale. Zapraszali go, oczywiście, do swego domu, ale Bilbo na myśl o krasnoludzkich komnatach poczuł się dziwnie przytłoczony, więc grzecznie odmówił. Z drugiej strony – tak bardzo pragnął raz jeszcze porozmawiać z królem Dáinem! Więc obiecał, że sprawę jeszcze przemyśli, na razie zaś jest rozdarty na dwoje. Biedny Bilbo! Szczęśliwie, owo rozdarcie trwało krótko, bo jeden z kompanów przypomniał sobie (po jednej z wielkich bitew cierpiał, biedaczek, na zaniki pamięci), że Dáin przecież wkrótce przybędzie do Dale! „Tego roku, mości Bilbo, mija dwadzieścia pięć lat panowania Baina! Szykuje się spore przyjęcie”.  
Hobbit natychmiast się rozweselił, a choć nadal czuł się dziwnie przytłoczony, to… Spotkanie z Dáinem! Uczta u Baina! Jak za starych dobrych czasów! Bilbo na czas jakiś zapomniał o troskach.  
Zanim jednak nadszedł czas wielkiej uczty, krasnoludowie udali się do swoich siedzib. „Spotkamy się u Baina!” – krzyknęli, machając Bilbowi na do widzenia. Bilbo natomiast zatrzymał się w gospodzie „Pod Czarną Strzałą”, nazwaną tak na cześć Barda Łucznika.  Gospodarz tego przybytku (dla hobbita wszak gospoda jest miejscem niemal błogosławionym) okazał się sympatycznym wesołkiem z ludu Bardianów. Jego młody pomocnik także wydał się miły, toteż Bilbo miał pewność, że pobyt w Dale zaliczy do udanych. „Cudownie, będzie do kogo otworzyć usta!”.  
  
Dostał mu się przytulny pokoik, z wygodnym łóżkiem i małym (o dziwo – nawet jak dla hobbita!) kominkiem. Bilbo jednakże ani myślał marudzić. „Gościna to gościna” – zawsze mawiał. – „Każdą należy przyjąć z wdzięcznością. O ile gospodarz nie jest orkiem”. Poza tym kominek wystarczająco ogrzewał stare hobbickie kości i Bilbo był naprawdę zadowolony, można nawet rzec – szczęśliwy, spełniło się bowiem, a raczej sam spełnił marzenie o ostatniej dłuższej wędrówce.  
Teraz zaś odpoczywał, z czego także był bardzo rad – wszak „odpoczynek z wędrówką doskonale się uzupełnia”, jak mówi hobbickie porzekadło.  
Siedział właśnie przy stole, w bujanym fotelu i, popijając herbatę i pogryzając doskonałe piernikowe ciasto, przeglądał stare księgi zabrane z Bag End i mruczał do siebie, poszukując pomysłów na kolejny wiersz albo piosenkę. „O Gil-galadzie zaśpiewam ci pieśń… Nie, nie! Gil-galada zostawię na potem”. „Buchały ogniem bestie straszliwe, lecz oto się zjawił złoty Glorfindel… Och, cóż to ma być! Weź się za siebie, Bilbo Bagginsie!”. „Hmm. O, złote mallorny… Och!”. „A droga wiedzie w przód… Nie! Nie! Nie! Przecież to już było!”. „Ech!”.  
  
Tak był zajęty, że nie usłyszał ani stukania do drzwi, ani parokrotnego: „Panie Baggins!”.  
Brzdęk! Dopiero dźwięk stukających naczyń sprawił, że Bilbo aż podskoczył w fotelu.  
– Mógłby szanowny pan zabrać stąd te wszystkie księgi i inne pisma? – Pomocnik gospodarza uśmiechał się przyjaźnie, choć Bilbo zauważył, że nie bez grymasu.  
Cienkiemu jak trzcina młodzieńcowi ręce już drżały pod ciężarem stosu talerzy, mis i pucharków. „Biedaczyna” – pomyślał Bilbo. „Co to by była za szkoda, gdyby przez moje zamiłowanie uszkodził sobie ręce! Ręce i te ładne naczynia. Doprawdy szkoda! Tym bardziej, że nie mam przy sobie monet na ewentualne pokrycie szkód” – zaśmiał się w duchu, jak po dawnemu.  
– Nie mam przy sobie nic, nic poza życzliwością krasnoludów – mruknął pod nosem. – Gdybym mógł się tym poczciwinom odwdzięczyć! Ach, stary włóczęgo! Trzeba było zachować choć jedną sakwę, na wszelki wypadek. Albo, zamiast tych pieniędzy, których już nie mam, och, mogłem zabrać parę cennych drobiazgów. Miałbym co oddać w zastaw miłemu gospodarzowi!  
– Słucham?  
– Och, masz rację, chłopcze! Bo cóż ja tu gadam! – zaśmiał się Bilbo, a potem wtulił w fotel.  
Westchnął.  
– Dobrze przecież postąpiłem, zostawiając wszystko Frodowi.  
– Panie Bilbo… – Młody mężczyzna spojrzał na hobbita błagalnie.  
– Ach, tak! Książki! Już, już! Już je zabieram! Przepraszam!  
Bilbo przesunął księgi na drugi koniec stołu.  
– Proszę. – Spojrzał z zaciekawieniem na pomocnika. – Czy mogę cię, drogi chłopcze, o coś zapytać?  
– Tak?  
– Po co tyle naczyń?  
Pomocnik odparł: „Dla gościa”. Bilbo zachichotał.  
– O nie, dziękuję ślicznie! Co prawda nadal jestem głodny, ale nie mam zamiaru szanownych panów oraz pozostałych w tym przybytku objadać! Zadowolę się tym ciastem – wskazał na swój talerzyk – o tak, zdecydowanie! Przepyszne, swoją drogą. „Tak, podwieczorek, wystarczy, wystarczy”.  
Pomocnik gospodarza wyraźnie poweselał.  
– „Dla gościa” rzekłem, panie Baggins, ale widzę, że mało dokładnie. Wybacz!  
Co chwila chichocząc, zdołał wyjaśnić hobbitowi, że to Bilbowego gościa miał na myśli.  
– Gościa! – zakrzyknął Bilbo. – A to ci dopiero! Myślałem, że to ja jestem tu gościem, tymczasem proszę: oto gość przychodzi do gościa, a biedny gospodarz pewnie załamuje ręce, bojąc się, że mu jaką przygodę pod dach sprowadzę. Bo to Gandalf. Gandalf tu przyszedł, prawda? Tak, to do niego całkiem podobne, jednak… Jednak zaczynam się martwić, wszak prosiłem go, żeby miał oko na Froda!  
– To nie mości Gandalf. – Młodzieniec mrugnął do Bilba i zaczął wychodzić.  
Zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę, mówiąc w kierunku drzwi: „Kolacja wkrótce będzie gotowa”, po czym opuścił pokój.  
Bilbo nie mógł się oprzeć ciekawości i także spojrzał w stronę drzwi, a kiedy zobaczył swojego gościa, natychmiast poderwał się z fotela, niezgrabnie się kłaniając i machając nieporadnie rękoma (a machał tak nimi, bo wielce się ucieszył z wizyty-niespodzianki).  
– Królu! – W myślach szukał naprędce odpowiednich słów. – Oczom własnym nie wierzę! To ty! A tak się bałem, lata już temu, że cię przenigdy więcej nie zobaczę… Co za pomyślny dzień! Witaj, witaj i rozgość się, mój miły królu!  
– Thranduilu – poprawił gość. – Drogi Bilbo Bagginsie, czyżbyś przez te lata zdążył zapomnieć, jak brzmi moje imię?  
Król elfów uśmiechnął się i zajął miejsce naprzeciw Bilba, wcześniej jednak pomógł wciąż zaskoczonemu hobbitowi z powrotem usadowić się w fotelu. „Bardzo pięknie z twojej strony” – powiedział cicho Bilbo, a głośniej dodał:  
– N-nie… Nie! Skądże znowu! Nie sposób zapomnieć twojego imienia, kiedy ma się świetną pamięć, od lat nieźle ćwiczoną. – Wypiął dumnie pierś. – Zaiste, poezja to świetna sprawa!  
Thranduil nie odrywał spojrzenia od pociesznego niziołka. Tymczasem niziołek mówił dalej:  
– Nie, nie zapomniałbym imienia elfa, zwłaszcza tak dobrego i grzecznego jak ty! Za którego…  
– Gotów byłeś zginąć – dokończył król.  
– Owszem.  
Bilbo wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić. Nie elfiej pamięci, bo tę każdy elf ma dobrą (co najmniej) – Bilbo nieraz żartował, że z nią się rodzą, pamiętając świat sprzed własnego istnienia – lecz temu, że są pośród elfów tacy, którzy chcą o Bilbie pamiętać. Rozumiał jeszcze elfów z Rivendell, skorych do opiewania wszystkiego, ale król z Mrocznej Puszczy? Zapamiętał niziołka! I pamiętał przez te wszystkie lata! Bilbo poczuł nagłe wzruszenie.  
– Niewymownie mi miło, żeś o mnie pamiętał, królu. I nie mniej miło, że zapamiętałeś hobbita walczącego w twej obronie, a nie hobbita, który wykradł ci pół spiżarni i w czarnej godzinie gotów był pochłonąć resztę zapasów.  
Elf nawet nie próbował powstrzymać śmiechu.  
– Och, to także ci pamiętamy, nasz Przyjacielu! Wielu moich elfów do dziś śpiewa o Bilbie-złodzieju. Szlachetnym złodzieju. – Thranduil skłonił głowę. – A najwięcej z nich wszystkich ułożyli ci, którzy padli ofiarą twego sprytu!  
Thranduil zaśmiał się, dostrzegłszy dumę w oczach hobbita – dumę czy też raczej wielkie zadowolenie, które wydawało się całkiem zabawne.  
– Dobrze znów cię widzieć – powiedział król. – Niewiele się zmieniłeś, Bilbo, poza tym, że, wbrew moim życzeniom, cień twój się skurczył, ty się nieco skurczyłeś.  
– Cóż, ty, panie, musisz znać lekarstwo na starość, zdecydowanie! – chętnie je od ciebie odkupię! Tylko, widzisz, akurat nie mam przy sobie pieniędzy.  
„Nie dałbyś rady dojść do Puszczy, więc Puszcza przyszła do ciebie. Och, jak pięknie słyszeć echo dawnej przygody! Jak pięknie wygląda ten mój król!” – pomyślał hobbit.  
– Królu… – zaczął Bilbo, czując to samo onieśmielenie, co kiedyś, gdy się przyznawał przed królem do złodziejstwa i gdy mu z całą hobbicką miłością wręczał naszyjnik.  
Prędko się jednak poprawił, zganiony spojrzeniem elfa.  
– Thranduilu, skoro można. Nie miej mi za złe wściubiania nosa w twoje sprawy, ale, cóż, ciekaw jestem powodu tej wizyty. Oczywiście, bardzo się cieszę! – zapewnił gorąco. – Tylko tak coś czuję, że inne sprawy cię tu przywiodły. Tu, do Dale.  
– Nie bardziej ważne od ciebie, to mogę przysiąc – odrzekł król. – Zaspokoję twoją ciekawość, miły hobbicie.  
– Zamieniam się w słuch! – zawołał Bilbo, spoglądając przy tym roziskrzonym wzrokiem.  
A potem prychnął, poirytowany, bo do pokoju wszedł pomocnik gospodarza, wnosząc kolację.  
– No, masz waść szczęście, że zdążyłem zgłodnieć! – rzucił z uśmiechem Bilbo. – Bo inaczej ciebie bym pokąsał. Za przerywanie opowieści!  
Pomocnik czym prędzej uporał się z obsługą, ukłonił, życzył smacznego i udał się w stronę drzwi. Zanim jednak wyszedł na dobre, odwrócił się i zwrócił do hobbita:  
– Nie znałem pana przedtem, panie Baggins, ale dużo o tobie słyszałem. Teraz mam porównanie i śmiało mogę rzec: Cieszę się, że pan wrócił do siebie!  
  
Wkrótce Bilbo i król Thranduil znów zostali sami i nikt więcej nie zakłócał im spokoju. Pan Baggins rzeczywiście zdążył zgłodnieć, dlatego teraz z wielką radością smakował specjałów Dale. „Wyśmienita szynka, wyśmienita!”. „Och, cóż za pięknie wypieczona pieczeń!”. „Ach, tylko spróbuj, Thranduilu – ten wędzony ser to istny rarytas! Albo duszone warzywa! Mmm, wspaniały aromat przypraw! Likier! Korzenno-owocowy! A to pieczywo – dyniowe! – razem z masłem wprost rozpływa się w ustach. Poezja, czysta poezja! No, spróbuj! Chyba nie chcesz, żebym ci wszystko zjadł? Hah!”.  
Elfi król patrzył na hobbita z nieskrywaną wesołością. Dawno już nie był tak spokojny i radosny!  
Zwrócił się do Bilba tak cicho, że tamten musiał nadstawić uszu:  
– Pomyślny wiatr powiał, przynosząc mi ciebie do Dale.  
Później zaś, kiedy obaj już się najedli (król dobrze wiedział, że Bilbo nie żartował i że pochłonąłby wszystko niczym szarańcza, więc sam prędko zabrał się do ucztowania), elf zaczął opowiadać.  
Bilbo dowiedział się wówczas, że, owszem, król elfów przybył do Dale w innym celu, a mianowicie: pragnął uczcić wraz z ludźmi z Dale i Esgaroth (i z krasnoludami!) okrągłą rocznicę rządów Baina, zwłaszcza że ludziom bardzo zależało na świętowaniu takich rocznic, ale przede wszystkim przybył dlatego, że Bain był synem Barda – a ile Bard znaczył dla Thranduila jako przyjaciel, o, każdy miał pojęcie!  
O tym, że i Bilbo Baggins będzie obecny na wielkiej uczcie (ba, w ogóle w Dale!) Thranduil nie wiedział. Lecz kiedy tylko posłyszał od ludzi, że hobbit zatrzymał się w gospodzie „Pod Czarną Strzałą”, ach!, wielka była jego radość! Natychmiast więc udał się do gospody z wizytą.  
– A co słychać w szerokim świecie? – zapytał Bilbo.  
Król zatem opowiedział mu wszystko, co mógł mu w tym czasie opowiedzieć. Najwięcej mówił o swoim królestwie w lesie, o tym jak rozkwitło po Bitwie Pięciu Armii i jak prędko mrok znów dał o sobie znać. „Dol Guldur”, „Mordor”, „Sauron” (Thranduil był zbyt odważnym elfem, żeby się chować za słowem „Nieprzyjaciel”), „pająki” – padały hasła, lecz niewiele Thranduil wyjaśnił bądź nie chciał wyjaśniać (Bilbo domyślał się, że król pragnie go uchronić przed smutkiem i wielką czuł za to wdzięczność wobec niego, choć zdecydowanie wolałby wszystko wiedzieć).  
Potem Thranduil opisał, co się przez ostatnie lata działo u ludzi w Dale i Esgaroth („Tam na szczęście panuje spokój!”), a także u krasnoludów z Samotnej Góry (tu jednak pan Baggins sam był doskonale poinformowany, wszak często się widywał z brodatymi przyjaciółmi).  
– No pięknie! A inne kraje, co w innych krajach, Thranduilu?  
– Lothlórien broni się razem z nami. O Rivendell wiesz więcej ode mnie. – Thranduil uśmiechnął się, lecz tylko na krótką chwilę, bo oto czekał dalszy ciąg nowin ze świata: – Nie wiem, co słychać na dalekiej północy, nad Shire, choćby w Forochel, gdzie żyją Lossothowie…  
Bilbowi zdawało się, że król popadł w przygnębienie, elf jednak szybko się otrząsnął z własnych myśli i kontynuował.  
– Arnor, cóż… Jest dziś garstką Strażników, całe szczęście – wielkich duchem! Poznałeś zapewne syna Arathorna?  
– Aragorna? Tak, tak! Miałem tę przyjemność.  
Thranduil westchnął, wspominając:  
– Bardzo przypomina Barda. Nie naturą! Jednak taką samą nadzieją jest dla swojego kraju.  
– Dla całego Śródziemia – zauważył hobbit.  
Elf odparł:  
– Oby.  
A potem dodał ciszej, uważnie patrząc na hobbita:  
– O innym bohaterze więcej słyszałem… W snach.  
„Frodo!” – pomyślał Bilbo, ale nie zdążył tej myśli rozwinąć, bo król znów się odezwał.  
– Gondor jeszcze sobie radzi, jak na kamienny kraj przystało. Minas Tirith długo pozostanie niezdobyte, o ile duch nie opuści mieszkańców. Denethor i jego młodzi synowie to szlachetni i mężni ludzie, tak przynajmniej mówi Mithrandir, a ja nie mam powodu, by mu nie wierzyć. Płynie w nich krew elfów, mojego szczepu – rzekł z dumą, a potem nagle oczy mu zabłysły i uśmiechnął się. – Cóż, poniekąd mojego!  
Bilbowi też oczy zabłysły – na myśl o elfiej genealogii. „Koniecznie muszę go o to podpytać! Informacji nigdy za wiele”.  
– …ale Rohan… – Dotarło do uszu hobbita.  
– Ojczyzna ludzi rozumiejących konie! – Sięgnął pamięcią Bilbo. – Och nie, co tam się stało?!  
Thranduil zamknął oczy. Dłuższa chwila minęła, nim znów się odezwał.  
– Ten rok, mój drogi hobbicie, nie należy do najszczęśliwszych. Ty niedawno musiałeś opuścić Shire i Froda – Bilbo drgnął zaskoczony – którego pełne są twoje myśli. Tak, widzę, co cię trapi, Przyjacielu!  
– Rohan… – Bilbo powrócił do właściwego tematu rozmowy. – Powiedz mi, łaskawie, co trapi dzielnych Jeźdźców? Może… Może Gandalf mógłby im jakoś pomóc? Może ja… Mógłbym wysłać stąd list do niego! Frodem zajęliby się przez ten czas kochani Brandybuckowie…  
W Bilba wstąpił dawny duch i teraz hobbit gotów był chwycić za miecz i ruszać ze swoim elfim królem na ratunek potrzebującym.  
– Zginął Éomund, pan miasta Aldburg. Nie powiem ci jednak, co zrobili z nim orkowie.  
– Och… Wielkie nieba…  
– Krótko po nim śmierć zabrała jego żonę,Théodwyn, siostrę króla Théodena. Zostawili po sobie dwójkę małych dzieci. Oto do czego zdolna jest nienawiść Saurona! Nie martw się – powiedział Thranduil, widząc, że hobbit zaczął się kurczyć, jakby go dosięgło nagłe poczucie bezradności. – Théoden wziął dzieci pod opiekę, tak jak ty Froda. Nie jest to też koniec jego czcigodnego ludu, nie! Czuję, że los jeszcze się odwróci na ich chwałę. Na naszą chwałę. Tak mi mówi serce, tego pragnie.  
Thranduil odetchnął ciężko i zapatrzył się w cienie rzucane przez ogień w kominku.  
– Teraz pora na ciebie – rzekł po chwili do Bilba. – Opowiedz o Shire. Opowiedz o tym, co wciąż jest radosne!  
– Wiesz… Z chęcią. Z wielką chęcią ci opowiem! Dość już smutków jak na jeden wieczór!  
  
I Bilbo zaczął opowieść, którą co jakiś czas ubarwiał wspominkami z przeszłości, z wielkiej wyprawy [obaj z nostalgią wspominali dawne dzieje – przy tej okazji Bilbo pochwalił się, „cóż, skoro jest okazja!”, tym, co już zdążył zapisać w swoich pamiętnikarskich księgach; poczuł się niebywale doceniony, kiedy król zamówił u niego kopię („Tylko czy zdążę, Thranduilu? Czy zdążę...”)], a także z własnej bujnej wyobraźni.  
„Ach, a jaki piękny mam ogród!” – rzucił Bilbo. – „No, pomógł mi w tym dziele niejaki Samwise Gamgee, a wcześniej jego krewni, ale co moje, to moje! Nieprawdaż? Odwiedź kiedyś Shire, koniecznie! Sam wtedy, przyjacielu, najlepiej zobaczysz, że mój zakątek nie gorszy jest od twojego”. „Jeśli tylko los mi pozwoli, a raczej: kiedy nareszcie czas będzie po temu. Wówczas serce się otworzy dla takiej radości, jaką jest twój ogród i całe Shire!”. „Trzymam cię więc za słowo, panie elfie!”.  
  
Długo ze sobą rozmawiali, bardzo długo, ku Bilbowemu szczęściu. W końcu jednak wieczór zamienił się w noc i nadszedł czas rozstania.  
– Szkoda, że już musisz iść – mruknął Bilbo, odprowadzając elfa do drzwi. – Cóż, bywaj zdrów. Do zobaczenia na uczcie!  
– Do zobaczenia – na uczcie i w czasie, który przyjdzie po niej. Ty także bądź zdrów, Przyjacielu Elfów! Obyś odegnał od siebie wszystkie smutki.  
– Smutki? Nie, nie smucę się już. Po prostu przywykam do myśli, że naprawdę stary już ze mnie hobbit, a my… my, obawiam się, nigdy więcej po uczcie się nie zobaczymy. Niestety!  
Słysząc to, Thranduil (ku kolejnemu zdumieniu Bilba) wybuchnął śmiechem (inaczej Bilbo tego nazwać nie potrafił).  
– Spotkamy się jeszcze, Bilbo Bagginsie! Jeśli nie tu, w miłym nam Śródziemiu, to na pewno w innym miejscu.  
To powiedziawszy, król uklęknął przed Bilbem i objął go z całą elfią delikatnością; a kiedy poruszony Bilbo wsłuchiwał się w elfie serce, posłyszał, jak Thranduil nuci cicho:

 

 

 

_Może jeszcze za zakrętem_  
_ujrzym drzewo albo kamień_  
_przez nikogo nie widziane..._

_Kwiat i drzewo, trawa, liść  –_  
_trzeba nam iść, dalej iść,_  
_woda, niebo, wzgórze, jar  –_  
_naprzód marsz, naprzód marsz._

_Za zakrętem może czeka_  
_droga nowa i daleka…_

  
  
  
  
– Moja piosenka! – zawołał Bilbo, wyrwawszy się elfowi i wziąwszy pod boki. – Przestaniesz ty mnie zadziwiać?!  
Thranduil roześmiał się, gdy hobbitowi wyrwało się po tym: „urwisie”. Bilbo także poweselał (który to już raz za sprawą miłego króla!). Dzięki obecności tego elfa ciężki kamień (nie! głaz, a może i skała) spadł mu z serca.  
Wkrótce elf wyszedł, a Bilbo, drżąc z radości i ciepła, długo jeszcze stał przy drzwiach, nim je w końcu zamknął i usiadł z powrotem w wygodnym fotelu. A kiedy tak siedział i dumał, i pogwizdywał wpatrzony w ogień płonący w kominku, umysł całkiem mu się rozjaśnił i nawet natchnienie powróciło.  
Teraz hobbit już nie nerwowo mruczał, szukając słów, lecz śpiewał (nadal, co prawda, niezbyt zadowolony ze swej twórczości – cóż, taka już jego właściwość):

 

 

 

_Mrok już dokoła i sen zaczyna kusić._  
_Rzekliby: Nie pora, by śpiewać o elfach!_  
_Lecz jest pośród nich król, największy, Thranduil,_  
_o nim serce Tuka zawsze pragnie śpiewać._

_Mrok już dokoła, aż strach ci nogi kuli._  
_Lecz hejże! W tym mroku ogień jeszcze płonie_  
_jasny jak słońce – jak Puszczy król, Thranduil..._

  
  
  
  
– Ano, teraz dopiero wróciłem do siebie, mości pomocniku!

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Piosenka Bilba (którą tutaj nuci Thranduil) to oczywiście dzieło Mistrza Tolkiena - została tu użyta z potrzeb fabularnych (czyt. wydała mi się tu istotna i nie dało rady zastąpić jej własną w tym akurat miejscu).  
> Ta druga, którą śpiewa pod koniec Bilbo, to już moja sprawka (co przecież widać ;)).
> 
> "Nikt prawie nie wie, dokąd go zaprowadzi droga, póki nie stanie u celu". - mistrz Legolas (:serduszko:) Ten cytat też w pewnym stopniu posłużył za inspirację (więc jeśli się komuś wydaje, że papa i syn mówią podobne rzeczy/podzielają nadzieję, to tak, mogło tak wyjść ;) rodzina przecież ;)).


End file.
